The right way
by the king sgt
Summary: Harry goes back in time to do things the right way
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter.

The Right Way

Prologue

Harry Potter, the boy who conquered and savior of the wizard is still busy. His sparkling emerald eyes held a misty look in them. He was preparing the almost impossible Time Traveling Potion that he found at the Potter ancestral home he inherited. He had quite the gift in potions and he would have known sooner if it wasn't for that manipulative old geezer Dumbledore and that snake Snape. The war was over but too much was lost Hermione his love, his godfather Sirius, Remus, and all the other lost battles most significantly the battle of Hogwarts. He had found out that Dumbledore had put a power block on him after he used accidental magic while watching TV that turned the Dursleys into barn animals. Using his skills he had in Legilimency he found out that before that incident the Dursleys liked him. With Dumbledore's interference again the Dursleys were charmed not to like him this would make Harry easier to manipulate. This potion about take him back twelve years the day before that bout of accidental magic. "i guess its now or never" This time he knew where the hocruxes were and he knew who to trust. This time he would do it the right way.


	2. chapter 1: Diagon Alley

The right way

Chapter one: Diagon Alley

Harry woke up with an awful taste in his mouth. Why hadn't his grandfather's portrait mentioned the taste to him? I guess he didn't find that important. He looked around a noticed he was in Dudley's second bedroom and everything was bigger than he remembered. He looked at the wardrobe mirror and noticed he was small, the potion worked he was six years old again. He went downstairs to find his aunt cooking breakfast. "Harry dear would you like to help me I know how much you like to cook". "No I'm still tired" "ok dear" aunt petunia said "um… I need to go to the Wizarding World" He winced waiting for the inevitable screeching and ranting of his aunt calling him a freak. "Dear are you sure you can go alone well if you are sure then go ahead and be back before dinner" To say he was shell-shocked would be a major understatement. He went back upstairs to go find the galleon he brought back with him. Once he found one he went outside and stepped to the curb and held it out and with a boom the knight bus arrived. "Leaky cauldron please" With another boom the Knight Bus zoomed towards London in its dangerous fashion. He got to London paid for his ride and once the Knight Bus boomed away he pushed his hair down to cover his scar and walked in. He went to the room that has the arch and realized he didn't have a wand he tapped his hand in the correct order on the stones and to his slight surprise it opened up. He placed a wandless glamour charm and headed toward Gringotts. Once inside Gringotts he released the charm. He saw the one of the only two goblins he knew and called him over "Griphook". Griphook was surprised but came anyway. "I would like to see my vaults and have a talent ritual done" Well Mr.…" He looked Harry up and down but stopped when he saw the famous lightning bolt scar "Mr. Potter, you can't see your vault until you are of age even though you are the last of the Potter lineage the youngest you can be emancipated is twelve years old. The ritual will be ready in an hour. "Ok that's fine can I get some money out of my trust vault" "Follow me" Griphook stated simply "Also can I get an endless bag" "they cost 20 galleons" they began their descent to the vaults "we are here" Griphook said "Here is the 20 galleons" he got the bag and poured handfuls of galleons. He was about to leave when he noticed the invisibility cloak. 'Dumbledore must not have taken it yet' "Griphook why is my father's cloak here instead of my family vault" "well Mr. Potter your father willed it to stay here along with these" Griphook handed Harry four maps ; one of Hogwarts, one of all of magical Britain, one of the ministry, and one of the potter ancestral home. "Thank you Griphook I will be getting some things from Diagon Alley" "You may go I think I will include a heritage ritual to go along with the talent ritual" Griphook said. Harry replaced the glamour charm and went straight to Knockturn Alley. He went to Wendelin's Wands store a he only heard of amongst the slytherins but he knew its stories. The wand store was famous for making custom wands so they truly fit the owner and they were untraceable unlike Ollivander's which were premade through mixing cores and woods and came with a tracing charm the ministry doesn't take off until you are of age. He opened the door and saw a pale woman with unruly black hair and icy blue eyes. "Hello would you like to purchase an untraceable wand" "yes I would" "come here and place your hand here and say 'Meinos wood' and then over these and say 'Meinos Core'". He did as he was told and now he held a thirteen and a half inch in one hand and a dragon heartstring with a threstal hair in the other. "Your wand will take 45 minutes to make because of the dual core". He left the store and went to his next stop Jack's Trunks. In the trunk store he bought the top of the line and best trunk that money can buy. The trunk was password protected, had a living space that could fit Hogwarts, it had a kitchen that Molly Weasley would cry for, a potions lab that put Snape's and Professor Slughorn's to shame, a library space (filled with books on various dark arts, healing, and all times of magics) that would take Hermione ages to read all the books, a dueling chamber, a weight room fit for a body builder, and it was hidden under magically expanded trunk space. He went to Borgin and Burkes next. "Excuse me sir I would like to purchase that their cabinet" Harry said in his icy tone "100 galleons" Harry knew he could pay for it but that was a complete rip-off. "I'll pay 50 galleons for" "Not a knut under 80 galleons" Borgin raved. "Ok I guess you can wait another 10 years before someone is even interested in the thing" he began to walk away "Ok 50 galleons" he shrunk the cabinet put in the living space of his trunk paid and left. He was about to go back to the bank when he saw another interesting looking store. The name was Wally's Exotic Pets. He entered the store he moving to the reptile section to get a snake knowing he could communicate with them but then he noticed and was pulled toward a phoenix that was as black as night. It trilled when it saw him. He purchased the bird and as he walked out the store a red beam of light flashed. "You must be my familiar" 'what is your name' he said through the bond he knew they had 'Xavier' the phoenix replied. "Ok Xavier you don't mind staying in my trunk for a while, you don't have to worry about space". He put Xavier away and headed toward Gringotts. Again he released the glamour and went to where he saw Griphook waiting. "the ritual is ready"


	3. Chapter 2:THe Ritual

The Right Way

Chapter Two: The Ritual

They descended down but this time it was further down and passed all the vaults. They stopped at a place called The Ritual Level. He walked into a bleak room. Griphook called him over to a table with two holes in it and a dagger on it. "Take this dagger and let a drop of blood fall in each of these holes the lights of the ancient and noble houses will light up if you belong to that family. The talents you have will appear on a piece of parchment". Harry followed Griphook's instructions and pocketed the dagger. The Potter, Gaunt, Peverrel, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw lights lit up. A piece of parchment appeared and on it said _All Speaking, Wandless Magic, and Flying_. "That was unexpected" Harry finally said. "I guess I'm really a pureblood" "Here are your heir rings they will give you control over your estates and a slight magical boost. When you are twelve if that is when you decide to become emancipated you will get the Lord rings which will give you control of the vaults and another power boost. To claim your rightful place as the heir of the Founders there is another ritual that will test you magic" Harry got three rings one that was the Potter ring and had the Potter insignia on it a griffin in behind a shield with a wand in one hand and a sword in the other, the other ring the Peverrel ring had the sign of the Deathly Hallows which made Harry question if he was still the Master of Death. The Gaunt ring had the Dark Mark as the insignia but he changed to a plain snake. He put the rings on and felt a surge of power. Harry went back to the cart they sped down he noticed that they past the Gringotts dragon that guards against bank robbers that are too much for the goblins. They arrived at a level called The Founders. Harry stepped out but Griphook remained "you go to the room I must wait out here". With that said Harry walked until he reached the only room down a long corridor. He stepped in and noticed statues, they were statues of Godric Gryffindor on a griffin, Salazar Slytherin next to his basilisk, Rowena Ravenclaw writing a book, and Helga Hufflepuff helping some goblins and house-elves. He stepped into the center of the room and once he was directly in between all four statues he was hit by four beams of light they felt harmless so he didn't try and move not that he could. He heard four simultaneous "you are worthy" and a continuation of one voice in the direction of Salazar's statue that said "Thank Merlin you are better than my last descendant". Godric's statue said "That spell was a search of your magic it has been lost for centuries but it could be used to see your magical power and potential, your intent for what you use magic for so we all know that you traveled back in time. You passed each of our expectations we will each give you gifts I give you transfiguration mastery, multiple animangus, and dueling mastery. Because you are our descendent I know four of your animangus will be a raven, badger, cobra and a griffin. From the search of your magic you also have a Grim and a stag. Unlike most mastery where you know everything this is different it will simply come easily to you which is the equivalent"

Rowena spoke next "from me you get the gift of spell inventing and spell mastery meaning you know every spell and you have the power to make your own but also be careful this doesn't mean you know everything. Your new patroni will be the same as your animangus forms. Also you will know that spell we just used on you which can be quite useful"

Next was Helga "I give you charms and wards mastery. This means you can create your own charms and know all the current ones same goes for wards by the way there are no such things as blood wards but there can be now."

Lastly, Salazar spoke "I will give you mastery of potions which means you will now every potion, how to make them, how to make them more efficiently and how to improvise one with what you have, and how to create new ones with different effects, the knowledge of curses which means you know them all and can make your own more powerful, the mind magics which you are now a master of and parselmagic. All the things you 'learned' today are already blocked and organized. There is another form of Legimency I created it's called Scrying it allows you to look into several mind at once as well as from a long distance no eye contact is needed. Parselmagic is when you say an incantation in parselmouth but it will be stronger"

"From us as a group you get immortality for you and your soulmate. Your familiar will never be alone and he now knows that. "

"Before we go you should know the rumors and things said about Sal are lies and that the Chamber of Secrets belongs to us all as the room to the heir of the founders but not one founder and heir like you and heir to us all. It has Godric's weapons room, Sal's potions lab, Row's library and Helga's kitchen. Now that is all. Good bye our heir" rang the voice of all the founder's"

Harry left the room and saw Griphook standing there waiting for him with a folder in his hand. "Since you are still alive I'm guessing you past their tests here are the rings." The Gryffindor ring had a griffin on it, the Slytherin ring had a snake, Hufflepuff had a badger, and the Ravenclaw ring had a bird. He put them on a felt another surge of magical power much greater than the last.

"You can't become a Lord of these until you are twelve so you can't be emancipated but when you become a Lord of one you become a Lord of them all and when you say your name you will automatically say you are Lord and say all the families and if you have a job you will also say that. Here is a folder with all your assets."

_Harry James Potter _

_Vaults_

_Vault #2_

_Peverrel_

_100 Galleons_

_25 Knuts_

_30 Sickles_

_300 Books_

_20 Magical Artifacts_

_Vaults 3,4,5,6,_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff _

_Griffin Egg, Basilisk Egg_

_300 Books_

_500 Magical Artifacts_

_Vaults #701_

_Potter_

_3 Million Galleons_

_2 Millions Knuts_

_1.5 Sickles_

_Potter Family Tapestry _

_Investments_

_Hogwarts_

_Knockturn Alley_

_Ollivander's_

_The Quidditch Store_

_Apothecary_

_The Daily Prophet_

_Properties_

_Hogwarts_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow_

_Potter Ancestral Home, Scotland_

_Villas around the world _

_Several homes around in America_

_Harry James Potter_

_Blood Heir to the Potter's, the founders, the Peverrel, and magical heir of the Blacks_

He closed the folder and used a spell to copy the information he kept one folder for himself knowing any new information will appear and handed the back to Griphook.

"Here is the Black heir ring you won't get the Lord ring because it belongs to your godfather". Harry placed the ring on after the faintest of power surges he replaced the glamour and walked out.

He returned to Wendelin's Wands, got his wand and left after the fireworks show. He looked at his watch which was really his trunk (this was a feature of it). It was six o' clock. He knew that apparating and using a portkey with this body wasn't a good idea and the only floo near Privet Drive was in Mrs. Figgs house and using that wouldn't be a good idea seeing as she was in Dumbledore's order. So he went to the Quidditch store and bought a Nimbus 2000. He walked out the store placed a notice-me-not charm and him and the broom. He took off toward Privet Drive.


	4. Chapter 3:Training

The Right Way

Chapter Three: Training

That night he had dinner with the Dursleys. After dinner he went into his room and magically locked it. He took out his trunk tapped it twice with his wand and said is parseltongue I solemnly swear that I am up to no good the trunk opened to the house part of it and a latter came out to allow his decent. He knew that the trunk could only open on the inside or with the password on the outside. He had used his knowledge in wards and charms to set up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. He set up the floo he could floo out and in but anyone else who tries to floo out will end up in the prison he planned on building anyone trying to floo in will end up in the Leaky Cauldron. He was currently focused on making a training schedule for himself.

He decided that he was going to use his mind library seeing as it was organized as such. He would train his animangus forms and do spells in parselmouth, wandlessly, and silently. He was really worried about the spells, charms and curses since they came naturally to him but studying and know what's in you arsenal is very good to know he also would brew potions that lasted long or that he needs at the time including a nutritious potion to go with the food he makes through Helga's cooking charms. His mind magics are always being used since he would be going into his mind and if need be he could use Legimency and scrying. He would have conversations with Xavier through their bond or his talent and he was going to talk to the animals outside Privet Drive and he also planned on going to various Magical Animals and Creature reserves to speak with them, when he goes to his vaults he would practice his Goblin language not that he needed practice and when he goes to Hogwarts he could talk to the house-elves in the kitchen. Flight well although he was modest he knew that he was more than a fair flyer on a broom.

-Five Years Later-

He had been training for five years and it showed. His shimmering emerald eyes held a confidence like no other but it wasn't arrogance, the confidence was probably because of the impressive body he acquired from spending time in his weight room but not overly so. He had learned a lot in his five years in the trunk. He could cast every spell, curse, and charm silently and/or silently and in parselmouth and considering he knew every spell there is that's quite the feat. He could brew liquid luck the most difficult potion (to everyone but him since he knew more than anyone he knows more difficult ones) without batting an eyelash. He got to the point where he wrote everything he knew in books and put them in his every expanding library. The library was charmed so that every time a book of use was published Harry would have it. He read everything in the library and reads each of the new books with no problems. He could now honestly say he know everything not that he would. He learned that his flight talent included without a broom not unlike Voldemort though he preferred using his broom (still has his Nimbus 2000). He could speak to any and all animals he went to the magical reserves like he planned and he talked to the animals outside occasionally. Xavier had grown as he did resulting in a lot more burning days than the average shadow phoenix as learned that is what Xavier was. He learned that each of his animangus had special abilities the badger has geokinetic abilities and could see through anything including invisibility cloaks (excluding his), the raven could shadow travel, the griffin had a roar that dulled all the opponents senses, the cobra enhanced his parselmagic, the grim could become invisible, and the stag was able to heal any and all wounds fatal or otherwise in himself and others. He could transfer most of the powers over to when he is in his normal form except the cobra's skill. He had created several spells, curses, and potions. He created blood wards but didn't use them. He created a curse that kills slowly and painfully. The incantation was 'Avada Crucio Kedavra' he could prolong the death and pain from hours to years by saying 'maximus' and having intent. Needless to say he created something beyond the Unforgivable. The color is red-green. All the stuff he knew and learned was confidential and only he knew any of this stuff making a lot more powerful than both Voldemort and Dumbledore. He kept up with the Wizarding world through the Daily Prophet. He again used his vast knowledge and inventing skill to create two maps similar to his father's. One tracked down Dumbledore and stated where he was and who he was with. The other was global and could be focused anywhere. He had traveled to the Potter Ancestral Home and talked to Henry Potter's, his grandfather, portrait and told him about his time travel and he was informed that he couldn't do it again and with that knowledge he trained harder.

Today was the day he left the Dursleys for Hogwarts. He shrunk his trunk and put in a trunk that was not as advanced he still had a password but it was not in parselmouth. He didn't know if he should apparate or portkey to Hogwarts. He knew because he was the owner of the castle it would let him in but it would cause suspicion and wanted to act normal and keep the guise of a weapon in Dumbledore eyes. He had gotten his letter and no one had came he had wonder why so without leaving his room he scryed through his aunt's mind and found out that Vernon was a squib and that Petunia and Lily were pureblood witches of the Gaunt family they were adopted because Tom killed their family. Tom was actually their cousin. Petunia had here magic bound for killing a muggle that tried to rape her which in the Wizarding World was defending yourself but she shouldn't have used the Killing Curse so her magic was bound. Vernon was a third generation squib and thus Dudley was the fourth generation.

More importantly, he was a pureblood and he knew that everyone but his generation (excluding the soon to be Slytherins and all the honorable purebloods {which means the Weasley don't count} that were told by their parents) that means it was common knowledge that his mother was adopted. That's why Malfoy had offered him that friendship and that must be part of why the Sorting hat thought that he belonged in Slytherin.

He decided he was going to take the train.


End file.
